


Lovers Walk

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fandom Stocking 2017, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 18:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13393689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: Arthur and Eames up against a wall.





	Lovers Walk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fififolle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fififolle/gifts).



> Written for fififolle's fandom_stocking.

“Why is it that whenever you turn up I get shot at?”

“Sorry, darling, can't hear you over the bullets!”

Arthur would happily strangle Eames most days, but having to dodge around tourists in Trafalgar Square to avoid the men Eames had conned out of half a million was really the last straw. On spotting some armed police officers descending upon them he grabbed the hat off one tourist and picked up the discarded coat of another and slowed his pace, looking about him as if concerned with what was happening like a good citizen of the world. Eames sidled up to him and took his arm and if a policewoman hadn't been eyeing them up at just that moment he would have punched Eames in the face.

As it was they moved briskly through the Square, over by St Martin-in-the-Fields and then took a moment to regroup down a side street.

“I'm going to kill you,” Arthur said but Eames just laughed.

“Of course you are.”

Arthur took a deep breath, about to argue some more when Eames twisted them around and pushed him up against the nearest wall, silencing him with a kiss. Arthur hated the fact that he responded so needily to Eames' touch, melting into the kiss and putting his arms around Eames' neck to keep him close.

“I hate you,” Arthur said but when Eames pouted in response Arthur spread his legs a little and pulled Eames closer. “I don't hate you. I _want_ to hate you.”

Eames responded by licking and nibbling at Arthur's neck and jaw and Arthur let his head fall back.

“We can't...” Arthur said, panting.

“We can,” Eames replied and began to pull at Arthur's belt.

“We can't,” Arthur tried to say again but Eames just pulled open Arthur's shirt, scattering buttons along the ground and then Eames' mouth was on his nipples, licking and sucking and Arthur didn't care who saw them he just didn't want Eames to stop.

“I love it when you beg,” Eames growled and captured Arthur's mouth in another searing kiss.

“Please,” Arthur said, driven wild by Eames' hands and fingers, never still, always moving along his chest and his hip and scissoring him open, using the lube he claimed to always keep on him.

“Are you ready my love?” Eames asked, looking Arthur directly in the eyes while two of his fingers were pressing deep into Arthur.

Arthur, who was squirming and rocking backwards and forwards a little desperately took a moment to remember how to speak. “Just get on with it,” he said, and Eames laughed and did just that, pushing inside of Arthur in one firm motion, no hint of resistance until he was seated balls deep in the other man.

“God you feel so good,” Arthur panted. “I missed you.”

Eames pressed a kiss to Arthur's forehead. “I missed you too. I'm sorry about the men with the guns.”

“If you'd just tell me _before_ you went and did something impossibly reckless...”

Eames raised an eyebrow and started moving before Arthur could come up with a reason why their current position didn't count. Arthur knew he'd have marks on his back after this, especially with the way Eames was fucking him, harder and harder until Arthur's feet were barely touching the ground and he gave himself up to the sensations of Eames' tweed coat rubbing against his exposed chest, Eames' fingers curled around his hips, Eames' voice whispering the filthiest fantasies in his ear.

“How many now?” Eames asked and Arthur struggled to focus on the people that had stopped on the street to watch them.

“Five, no six.”

“Imagine if one them was brave enough to join in?” Eames said. “Imagine if one of them started fucking me as hard as I'm fucking you. Imagine if he started to fuck you too, stretching you open....”

“Oh, fuck, fuck, fuck,” Arthur cursed, coming so hard his body felt like it was on fire and splitting in two and Eames just growled and kept on moving until his own orgasm took hold and he was collapsing on to Arthur.

Sticky and hot and breathing hard they slowly kissed their heart rates back to normal.

“That....”

“Yeah.”

One of the onlookers walked up to them and put a business card into the front pocket of Eames' jacket. He was a handsome black man in an Armani suit and looked them both up and down very closely before smiling. “In case you wanted someone to take you up on the offer of joining in,” he said and then walked off with a definite spring in his step.

Eames looked at Arthur with a calculating look on his face. “What do you think love?”

“I think we need to find a hotel room with a big bed,” Arthur said.

Eames laughed his agreement. And then went ahead and did just that.  



End file.
